the straw hat against zombies
by demidevimon
Summary: Crossover with One Piece and HOTD ! it's everything fot the summary !


**HOTD X ONE PIECE**

(Well, I don't know myself at which moment of One Piece this story begins. Indeed, during the story, I want to put the Gear 4 ; whole of the crew fighting after the battle of Dressrosa ; Tesoro and his band … Then, we are just going to say that the story begins just after the battle of Dressrosa and that the crew is complete at this moment, but without Law, Kinemon and the rest ! When to HOTD, I don't want to put adults in the band ! On the other hand, I kept characters who should have died ! That is what I had to say! Good reading !)

The face covered under his straw hat, a young pirate was sleeping on the edge of boat, where he was. Rocking in the space, one of his legs was above the sea. Rolled up around of his big toe, a long thread came down up to a fishhook, which was plunged into the water. Nevertheless, even when the thread tightened, the man felt him don't at all and continued to sleep.

_ Hey, Luffy ! called him suddenly somebody ! You have a grip, idiot!  
_ Eh? What ? the pirate wondered, by getting up.  
A phenomenal strength pulled suddenly on the fishhook and took the man by the same time. Surprised, the last began to fall into the water, when two pairs of hands retained him.  
_ Hey, be careful! prevented him Chopper.  
_ Don't fall to the water! Usopp advised to him.  
Now woken well, Luffy lowered his look, to see the aileron of a shark going out of the surface. Perceiving what was going to be the meal of this evening, he began smiling before rocking his right hand towards him. Catching the fish at the level of his aileron, he began to pull him towards him to take out him outside the water.

_ I have him ! he announced.  
_ Yeah, go to it, Luffy ! encouraged him the two other fishermen.  
Watching them, Brook looked at his turn the shark, before giving a look at the small net which he held between her hands.  
_ Yohoho! I don't think that I could catch him with that ! he noticed.  
_ Don't worry, I am going to knock him against the ground, in two seconds! the captain assured him.  
Pulling then all his strengths, he manages to throw the fish in the air. At first destabilized, this last then felt falling towards the floor of Sunny. Lengthened on this last, with a bottle of sake not far from him, Zoro was quite simply sleeping, which the shark fell him above. Wanting a last meal before cooking in his turn, the fish opened in big his jaws to be able to gulp down him in an instant.

_ Zoro, be careful ! warned him Usopp and Chopper.  
This was perfectly useless because, before to have the time to shout their warning, the swordsman had already caught one of his sabres in his belt and, one second later, the shark was cut into slices. The pieces of flesh fell then on the boat, under the eye impressed by this companions.  
_ So cool ! declared Luffy.  
_ Then there, I'm stunned ! announced Brook.  
_ Zoro, you are too strong! Chopper assured him.  
Giving for his part, the swordsman eventually tidies up his sabre in his sheath, before to resume his nap.

_ The next time, wake me, only when there is a real problem !  
Being interested by the fish, Luffy began literally to salivate by catching one of the pieces of flesh.  
_ Lunch is ready! he announced.  
_ Wait, Luffy! wanted to stop him Usopp ! You are not going to eat him raw ?  
_ I like as much the fish raw as cooked ! announced his captain.  
But before to have the time to open the mouth, he landed a kick to hit his skull:

_ Hey, wait, you guzzler ! It seemed to me to have been clear ! I asked you to bring me of what to cook for the meal of this evening ! Don't to eat when to catch you a fish !  
_ But I am hungry, Sanji ! Luffy complained, by seeing the cook pick up all the pieces who was on the floor ! I nothing ate since two days !  
_ Everybody has hungry ! retorted the cook ! It's why I prefer to take all your grips before that you eat them!  
_ Look, Sanji ! Chopper exclaimed, by showing him a jump fills with a many fish ! We caught a lot fish !  
_ And I even managed to shoot down a bird, in mid-flight ! Usopp announced him, by holding this last by his legs.

_ Great job, the guys! asserted the cook, by beginning to examine his future ingredients ! With that, I could you prepare a delicious fish soup and a good stew ! Are you enjoying it ?  
_ Yeah, brilliant ! the four fishermen shouted down.  
_ Pfff, I am sure that they will be better raw than cooked with yours hands ! declared sudden Zoro.  
_ Eh? What do you claim, head of cactus?  
_ That you is bad in cooking and that you ask us, besides, to catch your ingredients!

_ What ? Sorry but I don't remember myself that you are fished something, fencer of Sunday !  
_ Ah yeah ? Zoro questioned him, by hitting his forehead against that of Sanji ! Me, at least, I don't spend my days, with Nami, to satisfy her slightest desires, species of small doggie !  
_ Because you believe that to sleep all day long, it's maybe better, bad grass in three sabres ?

Raising the look of his log-pose, Nami ends to sigh, by hearing both men quarrel again.

_ That's not true ! Even by having nothing eating since two days, they always have the strength to fight !

_ Let us see things positively ! noticed Robin, by watering a flowerbed ! At least, this evening, we will can finally be able to take advantage of a good meal !  
_ GREAT new ! announced Franky, while he held the bar ! Honestly, I love the coke but to eat something else from time to time makes of good !  
_ In any case, we had a many of chance of us does not make attack ! admitted Nami! Starved as him was, Luffy would have been able well to fall in full fight because of the fact that his stomach be empty !

_ It's true that these last days were really bleak ! approved Franky, by looking at the sea, around them ! We didn't cross the slightest boat for a while ! To believe that the navy decided to leave alone us!  
_ A little of peace made always of good, after all these adventures ! retorted Robin! After our fight against Doflamingo, we well need to have a break !  
_ Completely all right ! approved the second woman.  
It was at this moment that Franky felt a newspaper landing on his head. Passing then above him, a bird factor went away having made his distribution on the ship.

_ No, but you really believe that I have a head of mailbox, stupid bird ? shouted the cyborg.  
_ I doubt that he hears you! noticed Nami, by seizing the newspaper! Well, let us see the news !  
It was at this moment, that a noise of crash was to hear, in the place where was the six other crew members.  
_ No ! Franky exclaimed, by running up towards them! Not yet !

Unfortunately for him, he perceived well and truly a wall destroys, while Sanji removed it his leg. Beginning a fight against Zoro, the cook had wanted to kick him. Evading him in time, the fighter succeeded in avoiding the attack which the foot of Sanji sank into the wall, damaging him, in the big confusion of Franky.  
_ No, but are you out of your mind? he fumed, by jumping until them ! It's the third time, this week, that you break something !

_ It's him who began ! retorted both men, at the same time.  
_ I don't want to know him ! The next time when you will want to fight, wait to be on dry land ! Usopp goes and fetch me my tools, please !  
_ OK, I return! announced the sniper, by going to his workshop.  
But as he was going to cross the door, Nami announced sudden:  
_Listen all !

All the heads turned then to her, which she held the newspaper between her hands. To tell the truth, before keeping speaking, she was rereadting the latter, to making sure that she had well understood everything.  
_ A problem ? Robin questioned him.  
_ What ? The navy to issue new wanted notices against us ? wanted to know Sanji.  
_ Our bonuses increased? questioned her Luffy, with a tone betraying its rejoicing.

_ No, it's not that ! announced the sailor ! In fact, according to what I read, the world is knowing big disappearances !  
_ Disappearances? repeated Franky! You mean that people disappears without leaving of track ?  
_ Yes, but they are not any ! declared Nami! Except the four emperors, all the important major figures of the world are disappearing one after the other ! This concerns as well the high-ranking representatives of the navy, the big privateers as well as the pirates having bonuses exceeding the hundred million Berry !

_ Eh? Luffy wondered, by stretching arms in his direction.  
Joining her then, he began to look at the newspaper by asking :  
_ Wait, this means that Jinbei, Hancock and Law are in danger?  
_ Unfortunately, they seem that they already disappear ! announced Nami! And according to the last sources, even the revolutionary army and the CP knew losses!  
_ Eh ? But then … Sabo …?  
_ What about Mihawk ? wanted to know Zoro.

_ I know nothing about it ! admitted the young woman ! However, they mentioned well that the alliance of Kid disappeared, too !  
_ Pirates so powerful disappeared too? Usopp wondered ! But nobody knows what is taking place ?  
_ No, not at all ! Nobody has the slightest idea of it, but it is creating a vagueness of panic now that balance of the world strengths is breaking !

_ And it's necessary to see farther than that ! noticed Sanji, by lighting a cigarette, before pointing Luffy of the thumb ! Let us not forget that from our part, we have, among us, a man whose head is worth 500 million Berry! What means that we can very well be the next target of this evil !  
_ What? Chopper frightened ! But I don't want to disappear, me !  
_ Now, I understand why it was so quiet, these last days! noticed Franky, by looking at the sea ! The navy is not anymore on our heels because it is occupied with his problems !

He kept silent suddenly, before removing his sunglasses :  
_ But, what is that ?  
_ Eh ? did the others, by turning around.  
Coming of the sky, a enormous mass charged straight ahead at them.  
_ But what is it? wanted to know Brook, by moving back.  
A boat. A boat with devil's wings, this is what charged at them.  
_ Ah, a huge bat ! Luffy frightened.

_ It's a boat, moronic ! retorted Zoro, before taking out one of his sabres! And I doubt that his crew wants just to make the chat with us!  
Landing on the surface like a plane, the ship charged straight ahead at Sunny while slowing down as it moved forward. Finally, in five meters of the ship, it stops definitively. Noticing that Zoro had been right, his companions began to arm themselves to fight the occupants of this mysterious ship. Nevertheless, while the boat had stopped since around thirty seconds, nobody had shown himself.

_ Hem? Sanji wondered ! Why anybody doesn't come ?  
_ You believe that it is a ghost ship? wanted to know Usopp.  
_ It's impossible ! retorted Nami! Otherwise, he would have never been able to come so far !  
_ Chopper, you feel a presence ? Robin questioned him.  
Being then transformed into reindeer, the animal began smelling the air before declaring:  
_ I … Yes, I feel a human !

It was at this moment, that they perceived a hand beating down on one of the railing of the ship and was attempting to raise the rest of his body, in blood. Breathing with strength, a man tried with great difficulty to get up while wounds streaked his bruised body. Having fair hair and dark eyes, he possessed one body-building rather important. Nevertheless, that don't have to him to prevent from be attacked and hurt.  
Opening his only valid eye, the man perceived suddenly the ship of straw hats and held out the hand in their direction.  
_ He … Help me !

_ Oh my god ! But what arrived at him? wanted to know Luffy.  
_ Fast, it's necessary to go to look after him! Chopper exclaimed, by running towards the second boat before jumping over the distance which separated them.  
_ Hey, Chopper, wait we! Sanji advised to him, by imitating him.  
Wanting to follow them, Luffy stretched his arms to reach the railings of the second ship and raised himself above. Franky, when to him, began to bring to Sunny before they can easily return the wounded person.  
Once makes, the rest of the crew began to join the ship of the wounded person, which Chopper was already taking care.

Passing lastly, Zoro got ready to join them, when he looked the boat. The hull of the latter was in perfect condition, just like the rest of the ship. It was strange to notice it if this man had been attacked. More, the way the latter had fallen towards them was far from being harmless. Taken suddenly by a bad presentiment, he exclaimed then:  
_ Chopper, be careful !  
_ Eh? the doctor wondered.  
Smiling at this moment, the wounded person mumbled :  
_ I had you!

Raising suddenly the hand towards the face of the animal, he exclaimed :  
_ BLACK SIZE !  
A ball silvered to trained suddenly in the hand and began growing until take the shape of a black hole.  
_ But what … ? Nami wondered by moving back.  
Before somebody can make something, the black hole began inhaling all which was around him, to begin with Chopper. The latter, set by surprise, disappeared inside in a second.  
_ Chopper! Luffy exclaimed.

_ Mess, but it's what this thing? wanted to know Franky, by feeling his feet beginning to leave the ground.  
Trying to fight with great difficulty, Brook and Usopp ends made taken in their turn.  
_ No! the sniper exclaimed.  
_ Catch my hand! Luffy ordered them, by rocking the latter in their direction.

Trying "to swim" against the powerful wind, both companions used all their efforts to get closer to the latter. Nevertheless, the strength of the wind became intensified just as Usopp got ready to touch the hand of Luffy. As they could not fight more, they eventually made inhaled under the look horrified by their companions.  
As which could not any more hold, Nami, caught in a railing, felt the hands to slide before to release his grip. More reactive than the others, Robin suddenly made take out arms of his body before managing them towards the sailor. Catching him at waist level, she then grew hands around her foot to anchor them on the ground. Nevertheless, the strength of the wind was such as it felt the hands releasing Nami.

_ I … I am not going to hold !  
Going to her to come to her help, Franky felt in histurn taking, despite of his muscle mass. Attracted in the heart of the black hole, he collided sudden Nami. The strength of the impact made let go to Robin, who saw then both people to disappear in their turn.  
_Nami! Sanji exclaimed.  
A laughter suddenly was listened. Getting up at this moment, the wounded man asserted :  
_ Don't worry, you will be the next ones !

_ Real bastard ! the cook exclaimed, by charging straight ahead at him ! You'll pay for that ! CONCAS … !  
Moving then the palm of his hand towards him, the man created a violent gust which struck it quite hard. Thrown with strength, the body of the cook fluttered up to the heart of the black hole. Making him grow at this moment, his creator moved closer to him a little last pirates who resisted.  
Not having strength anymore, Robin felt the arms breaking one after the other as she was inhaled. At the end of a few seconds, these last arms disappeared. Nevertheless, she was not aspired to her big surprise. Having seized him in the arm at the last moment, Zoro had him to prevent from unsticking, while the second hand was attached to the railing of the boat.

_ Zoro?  
_ It's really all that you can make? he wanted to know, at the address of their enemy! Sorry to disappoint you but, it's hardly if I feel a breeze !  
_ Really ? wondered the man.  
The latter began smiling before beginning to aim at them.  
_ All right, in this case … !  
_ GUM GUM … !  
_ Hem? he wondered, by turning his look to his left.

Seeming from nowhere, Luffy was already in position of attack, ready to hurl him a blow. While Zoro had drawn the attention of the man, his captain had succeeded in moving until him.  
_ You are going to make me my friends! he exclaimed ! JET PISTOL!  
But as his fist had to hit the face of the man, a new gust of wind diverted the attack on the side.  
_ What? Luffy wondered.  
Raising suddenly the hand in the air, his enemy created suddenly an enormous draft which threw Luffy in the air. Other gusts struck him quite hard and propelled him straight ahead towards the black hole.

_Luffy! these two friends exclaimed in the clairvoyant to succumb in his turn.  
Turning to them, the wounded man rocked them in their turn a gust of wind, which had the effect to destroy the grip of Zoro. They flew away then, without being able to make something to prevent it.  
_ Welcome in hell ! the man chuckled.


End file.
